Nanook
by twilight.houseofnightlover92
Summary: Nanook is a young wolf tring to make his way in his pack but when he meets a strange wolf/dog his world starts to turn upside down.


This is the frist story I wrote. It's not done but I want to know what you think and if i get good feed back I'll continue to write about Nanook. thank you 

* * *

The trees whizzed past as Nanook pushed himself to run faster. He had only been out hunting with the pack for a few months and didn't have the endurance the others had. He was struggling to keep up when his father stopped suddenly. His father was one of the strongest wolves that lived in the Canadian wilderness. He had battle scars all over his muzzle from fighting to keep his pack safe from wandering males. Cerberus slowly turned "as wolves we are only to take what we need and only go after the sick and old. It has been the code of the wolf since before the begging of time. Hogan, Kalysta, and Columbine will all run at the deer chasing them right toward the other end of the clearing where Tigris, Kodiak and I will be waiting. The rest of you will spread out around the clearing keeping the deer trapped, and make sure you stay down wind. Hogan, Kalysta, and Columbine wait till we get in to position." He turned and walked off with Tigris and Kodiak close behind.

Nanook walked in to position wishing that his father would let him be at the head of the hunt instead of making him chase the deer to their deaths. No doubt he would have to wait until most of the deer was gone anyway before he got some. As Nanook sat ranting about his father the group off deer bolted pass, Nanook took action and started chasing the deer to where his father was waiting. It was only a short distance to where Nanook's father sat waiting and Nanook felt like making his father proud. So he picked up speed and was on the heels of the deer and was about to bite when it jumped out of the way and out of nowhere Nanook slammed right into Kodiak. "What the hell Nanook you're supposed to be chasing the deer not trying to take it down, you're lucky that the others caught a deer or you would be the meal that we'd be eating." Kodiak stood up and shook himself off pushing Nanook to the ground as he walked by.

Later that night Nanook's father walked up to him "what were you doing trying to take down that deer Nanook?

"I just got caught up in the hunt that all" Nanook replied looking down

"Well while you were caught up chasing a healthy deer we took down the weak one, you can't take on a full healthy deer in the winter it will out run you before you even have a chance. Why waste the energy. Next time do as you're told and don't screw up." Cerberus walked away going to lay with his mate Kalysta, leaving Nanook to feel ashamed of what he had done, instead of making his father proud he had done the exact opposite.

The days dragged on to much the same hunting sleeping and trying to stay out of the cold winds. Nanook tried to do what his father told him but he hated being treated like he was still some useless pup when he wasn't. He would show them he was going to go out and catch himself a deer and bring it back for the pack and then he would be treated better.

The snow crunched under Nanook's paws as he walked to where the clearing that normally had deer he caught a strange scent. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It smelled like fresh meet but different. Nanook decided to find out what the smell was when he started to hear funny noises and began to become caution of what was up a head. As Nanook slowly crept toward the sounds he began to see strange shapes behind the bushes. There were strange dens with weird animals coming from them they were walking on two legs instead of four and had a bright light in the middle of the clearing they were in. hanging in the bright light was the meat that he had smelled. Nanook's mouth began to water and he knew that he had to get some and bring it back to his pack.

Nanook looked to his right and saw that there was a slender looking wolf sitting a few meters from him. He got up and walked over to the strange looking wolf. As he got closer the wolf like dog spotted him and began to bare her teeth, Nanook took notice of this and slowed his pace trying to reassure her that he meant no harm. But she didn't relax her pose. "What do you think you are doing here, take one more step and I'll rip you to shreds." She growled through bared teeth.

Nanook looked puzzled and responded "I was just curious as to what you are because you look like a wolf but you smell like something different." She barked causing Nanook to back up a few steps,

"I am part wolf part husky if that's what you mean, I'm guessing that you have never in countered humans before otherwise you would not be here."

Nanook looked back toward the camp "Oh is that what they are?"

"yes and if you don't get out of here they will kill you and the rest of your pack if they find them." She snapped sitting down now and hiding her teeth.

Nanook looked at her with his head tilted to the side "how do you know about the way of a wolf?"

She shook her head "did I not say I was part wolf I may be with humans at the moment but I was at one point wild. That is why I am tied to this tree far from the humans." Nanook looked behind her to see that there was a thick rope attached to the tree that she had been sitting in front of. In the distance there was a bark.

"Shit you really need to get going one of the dogs has caught your scent and has alerted the humans!" Nanook stood up and turned to leave when he turned back only to see that the she wolf was standing facing in the direction that the human camp was.

As Nanook walked back he thought of the feisty wolf dog and wondered if he would be able to see her again. As he walked back to the safe stop where that pack stayed, he could hear Hogan talking. As he walked in the clearing he noticed that half the pack was missing. "Where is everyone?" Nanook asked looking around

"Your father took some on a patrol of the territory to see if we need to move closer to the deer." Hogan replied

"Oh ok" Nanook walked slowly over to the fallen log that had become his sleeping area and lay down. As Nanook slept he dreamed of the wolf dog. When he woke with a start he noticed Shaka standing over him.

"Your fathers gathering the hunting party you might want to get up before you get into more trouble" she turned and walked to where the rest of the pack was standing. Nanook stood slowly and walked over to where his father was assigning tasks to the pack. "Nanook you'll go patrol the border to the east while Abhay and Kavik go to the south and west and Shaka you'll go north and the rest of you are in the hunting party." Nanook waited until the pack had left and only him and Shaka were left, he walked over to the gray female "Shaka do you think father made me stay here cause of what happened at the last hunt ?" the small gray female looked at him "yes brother I think he made you stay behind because of what you did on the last hunt and then decided to disappear and come back and then sleep half the day away" Shaka licked her brothers muzzle "don't worry he'll get over it and let you go on the next one. In the mean time I wouldn't do anything to get on his bad side. Just go patrol the east border and watch out for the humans."

"What I thought the humans were on the east border?" Nanook replied in a puzzled tone

"no they're on the move last time I saw them they were crossing our territory and headed for the east border" and with that Shaka got up and left going to start her patrol, leaving Nanook to wonder if he was going to run in to the wolf dog again, and this time he needed to figure out what her name was.

Nanook had been walking for hours and had begun to give up on finding the humans. "Why didn't I ask what her name was?" As he walked along he began to smell the fresh burning meat. "Yes" with a little leap in the air he took off at a run after the smell. As he got closer to the humans he slowed his pace and started to sniff to find the wolf dog. He walked along making sure to stay down wind so that the other dogs wouldn't. A squirrel chirped angrily in the tree above where Nanook was standing he looked and quickly moved away while he was keeping trying to keep an eye on the squirrel he tripped over something hard and warm "what where you're walking, oh great it's you again" Nanook looked up from where he lay to see the wolf dog standing on her feet with the look of death in her eyes. "I was looking for you"

"and why are you looking for me ?" she asked him with a confused look

"well I wanted to know what your name is?" Nanook ask think to him shelf that in the sun he noticed that her fur had a red tinge to it and she had a very bushy tail but was slender but she was all muscle. "my name is Nanook and thought it rude of me that I didn't introduce myself last time"

"So you searched for me just to tell me your name and walk away?" she asked still puzzled

"well no I was out patrolling when I caught the scent of the humans and figured I would come and see how you were doing" he paused looking at her wondering if she would want to come join his pack and then his sister voice came in to his head "_try and stay on his good side and do as your told" _"so how are you doing"

She was looking at him like he was crazy "you're joking right?"

"No" now it was Nanook's turn to be confused what had he said that made her think he was joking?

"Ok then well my name is Tokala and I'm doing ok except for being tired to this tree again" just then she got up to move so that the rope wasn't so tight around her neck. Nanook moved closer to her, "why don't you just chew through the rope and run away?" he asked her.

"Because the rope is super thick and it would break my teeth if I tried to chew through it" she said just then a howl sounded in the distance. "oh shit I need to get going that means that they have made a kill and if I don't get there soon there won't be any left for me." He got up and started to walk away but stopped and turned. "It was nice meeting you Tokala and I'll be back and find away to get you out." And with that he took off running toward his father's voice.

It had been days since he had seen Tokala and he was sure that the next time he did see her she would be furious but he had to get on to his father's good side before he went a freed her and brought her back. What if she didn't want to come back to the pack with him, then he would just have to let her go her own way and hope she could make it. She seemed to know a lot about the way of the wolf.

Today the pack was going to be going out on a hunting trip and the younger wolves would be the ones to make the kill today was the day for Nanook to make his father proud. Nanook stood at the edge of the clearing watching the deer with his sister Shaka beside him and Lakota his brother on the other side he knew that Lakota didn't much like the killing part of the hunt even though it is the way of life. "I don't see why I couldn't just chase the deer like I always do" he complained

"because it's the way of the wolf that after a year the pups have to make a kill together to show that they know how to tell the difference between healthy and the sick and old, it is also to show that the pup knows how to fallow rules and can work in a pack and become a strong wolf" came Cerberus's voice from behind Lakota who immediately suck to the ground trying to hind. "once you have made the kill depending on how well you do it will be decided what your rank in the pack will be, if you wish to just chase the deer Lakota then don't do so well" Lakota still laying on the ground shook his head yes and with that Cerberus walked off to start the hunt.

"way to go genus you should have know that from the very begging they only drill it into your head when you're young or did your sweet nature cause you to forget cause you just want to be friend with everything" Shaka s said with a huff

"Shaka you know he was just complaining cause he knows that were both going to beat him out anyway" Nanook said giving his sister a little shove with his shoulder trying to get her to cheer up.

"You mean I'm goanna beat both of you" Shaka said pushing Nanook back. Just then they noticed that the deer had started to shift and become nervous. Looking around they saw their father start to creep out from the cover of the trees almost right for the deer, knowing that the deer would want to run it would cause them to run right to where Shaka, Lakota and Nanook where waiting. Nanook could feel his heart start to beat faster and his mouth start to water at the thought of fresh meat. Closer and closer the deer got until they were right in front of Nanook, searching the deer as they ran for him he had already found the oldest deer and it was headed straight for him. He crouched low jumped with such force that he knocked the old deer right over and soon Shaka was right there pinning the deer to the ground as Nanook ripped out it's throat.

After every one had eaten their fill Cerberus stood "you have done well my children I'm very proud of you. Today you have proven that you can make a clean kill together and have proven that you know how to be a true wolf, it is the last of the many tasks that you had to go through to become a member of this pack, but now you must go through the challenges of life and hope that you do as well as you did today."

Cerberus walked over to where Nanook and Shaka were sitting he bent down and licked both of them between the eyes signaling that they would be middle ranked and that he had high expectations of them. Walking over to Lakota he bit the top of his ear signaling that he was ranked lower in the pack and that he wouldn't have as many responsibilities as the other two. "Now that you have been given your ranks and have eaten your fill it is time we headed back to the clearing and rest." And with that everyone got up and headed off.

As Nanook walked he thought about Tokala and decided that he had made his father proud and decided it was time to go and help set her free. "Father would you mind if I went off to think for a bit and get a grip on what has just happened?"

"sure Nanook go and gather yourself, be sure to keep an eye out for danger we wouldn't want you run it to any humans." He nudged Nanook and continued walking. Nanook watched his father and the rest of the pack leave. Once they were out of sight he took off in the direction of the humans' camp.

Once Nanook was within ear shot of the humans' camp he began to listen to make sure that none of the other dogs would find him. As he walked along he picked up Tokala's scent and took off at a run she was on the other side of the camp. Once he got to the other side he was expecting her to be tied to a tree like last time but she was nowhere in sight


End file.
